Romiette
Romiette is the daughter of Miiya and Randy, Courtney's clone/sister, princess of the Charm Jewel Kingdom, and leader of the Future Charm Squad. She is considered to be Randy and Miiya's "miracle", because of her incredible power of shadow magic. The Future Charm Squad King Randy, Romiette's father, invited their family members to his castle in a charity event; one year, Romiette and her cousins spy on their parents. Romiette is shocked to discover her mother speaking about the Charm Gems. Romiette joins her cousins in their discovering about their parents. While on the run, Romiette encounters her parents. Her mother reveals that she and the rest are the Charm Squad; she then attempts to gave the Charm Gems to Romiette. Romiette's body, curiously, turn into her shadow form. After being confronted with Brianna X, Romiette is accepted as the groups' leader. Brianna X's Daughters Romiette and her cousins have battle Brianna X's daughters Dark Sisters. They been fight them all day, but the Sisters started to have feelings with the boys, except Regina, who now has romantic feelings for Python. When Brianna X took her daughters' Gem Heart, the Dark Sisters betrays her and, and they replace the Gem Hearts with a crystal box, giving the Gem Hearts to the Future Charm Squad. The Squad use the Gem Hearts to destroy the evilness while Brianna X seals herself in her own dimension, accepting solitude in order to return. Darksence's Defeat Romiette celebrated the Charm Anniversary with her family until her parents were captured by Ares. She and the others meet a mysterious Darksence, whom Ares had released the Dragon Guardians and combined them into his Presence. Romiette and the others successfully defeated Darksence, allowing Shade and Kara to use the Reverting Spell. After informing Isabelle she did assure her the planet would be safe under the guard of the Future Charm Squad and will miss her, Romiette watched Isabelle leave and then went to join her cousins, family and team-mates. Personality Romiette is brave, beautiful, attractive, strong-minded, and do anything in her power to protect her kingdom and its people. She is also mature, cheery, and classy. She mostly hangs out with her female cousins Shade, Gabriella, and Kara. She has slightly more tolerance for her royal duties. She likes to read books and listen to music, something she shares with her parents and cousins. She also loves shopping at expensive shops in large malls as well as makeovers. Powers and Abilities Romiette has inherited her parents' powers and abilities. Her Powers for her mother's: *Can merge with her own shadow and possess the shadows of others. *Ablility to create items/weapons from shadows/dark energy. *Ability to shoot bolts/blasts/orbs/beams of dark energy. *Ablity to absorb shadows/dark energy into the body to increase physical capabilities. *Ability to create shadow/dark energy appendages. *Abiltiy to create shields/force-fields from shadows/dark energy. *Ability to transform into a shadow to travel distances in short periods of time. *Ability to create cages/binds/chains and other forms of bondage from shadows/dark energy. Her Powers for her father's: *Hand to hand combat. *Telekinesis. *Telepathy. *Levitation *Energy blasts. *Mind-reading. Romance Over the years Romiette has had numerous flirtations and love-interests, the largest being Garrett. During their battles against Brianna X as two heroine teams, the two kept their feelings for each other mostly to themselves, though the idea of marriage had come up on occasion, mostly as a joke. Additionally, Romiette and Garrett have once again showed signs of interest in one another. Romiette in particular has flirted and hinted at this with Garrett and the two shared a kiss. After that, the two later became boyfriend and girlfriend. 18 Years Later After the long-defeat battle with Brianna X, Romiette marries Garrett and had a daughter named Isabelle and became queen of Charm Jewel Kingdom. She is a kind and caring queen, willing to do anything for her people. Like her husband, who is hanging out from his childhood friends, Romiette remained in close contact with her cousins and cousin-in-laws. She also maintained contact with Shade, Gabriella, Kara, and Darklia, and even became friendly with the Sisters Dominion, discussing the difficulties of their lives over video phone shortly. At the same time, Romiette worried over her husband Garrett, who was going through something of a midlife crisis due to his not having been raised to be a king as he now was of the Charm Jewel Kingdom. Despite this, she did her best to go on with life, bonding with her daughter Isabelle, Shade's daughter Chanel, and several other girls at a sleepover. Outfit﻿ Romiette wears a wears an purple outfit that looks like a two-piece bathing suit with lavender shawls that is attached to her arms. Category:Charm Squad